Heat
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A challenge by Augustdarkstar to write the kiss scene in Eclipse in Bella's FPOV. I just had to do it, LOL ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Heat**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-a challenge by Augustdarkstar to write a scene in Bella's POV, something I always struggle with. This is the kiss scene in Eclipse.**_

Jacob's lips were so warm as he pressed them to mine. I tried to resist at first but I could sense his underlying hurt and anger at my perceived rejection. One of his hands cupped the back of my head, the other sliding down to the small of my back, yanking me to his hot body, encasing me in heat. I was smouldering. How could I hold back? Did I really want to? Or was guilt over how Edward would take my betrayal holding me back? All these thoughts rushed through my brain as my heart and every nerve ending in my body urged me to reciprocate.

He pulled away, a frown marring his handsome face as he studied my reaction carefully. "Why did you ask me if you are not going to kiss me back?" He demanded, both hands now clutching my waist.

"Jake, please..." I stop talking, my excuses becoming ever more feeble. The truth was I did want to kiss him back, badly. Some misguided loyalty to my first love was stopping me. I stared back at him pleadingly.

"I guess I should just go then, you obviously don't mean what you say." His dark eyes expressed all the hurt and resentment that I had forced upon him. This was all my doing, I had destroyed my sun, made him implode by my inability to reach a decision and stick to it. I toyed with his love for me, took it for granted. I was a just like a vampire, I took and took and gave nothing back in return. All he wanted was my love, why couldn't I let go and just give him what he wanted, no needed from me right then.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice had changed, he spoke my name the way he used to when we worked on the bikes. I could see the sixteen year old boy he really was underneath the muscle mass of a grown man. "Please."

My heart stuttered in my chest as I felt his pain, I had always been able to feel it. His pain was my pain. I found my hand involuntarily reaching up and cupping his cheek, my fingers stroking the day old growth of beard. I saw him swallow as he leaned into my touch, soaking up every little bit of affection I would throw his way.

"I love you." He choked out, the sorrow in his voice made my heart clench in my chest.

"Oh, Jake." My paltry words were not enough. I needed to give him more. I owed him more. Taking a deep breath I did what I should have done in the beginning. I yanked his head down to mine and kissed him back.

* * *

His arms wound round me and pulled me impossibly closer. The heat from his body surrounded me like a warm cocoon as I fisted my hands in his silky hair, tugging on the ends as I pressed my mouth hard on his. Jacob smiled into the kiss, lifting me off of my feet and bending my body into his. One hand ran up and down my back and the heat trails from his touch sent my hormones into overdrive. This was what a real kiss felt like, not the pale imitations that I shared with Edward. My lips parted and I felt his tongue touch mine and I gasped. This only encouraged him as he deepened the kiss, our mouths moving in tandem as our breaths blended in a passionate dance.

* * *

I began to see a faint light begin to shine behind the closed lids of my eyes. I could still feel Jacob wrapped around me but a picture was beginning to form in my mind. I became distracted as I tried to focus on the image. My lips faltered against his and I heard him whisper my name. "Bells, don't..."

I kept my eyes tight shut and put a finger to his lips. I could feel his warm breath ghosting over my skin, but he took the hint and remained silent. The picture became clearer, I could see everything now; I was standing outside Jacob's house, clutching onto the hands of two small children, a boy and a girl. They were the image of Jacob, from their hair to their skin colour. I knew they were my children, the love I could feel for them was burning in my chest. All three of us were waiting; it seemed like time moved slowly, but in reality it must have been mere seconds. It was odd seeing myself, I looked different, my pale skin was glowing, my brown eyes which I had always thought of as dull, were shining brightly as I eagerly looked into the distance.

Suddenly without warning, the two small hands encased in my own tore away from me and I saw my son and daughter run through the tall grass towards an approaching figure. There was no mistaking the tall, handsome man that was kneeling down, arms wide open as he scooped the boy and girl up into his embrace. I saw myself begin to move, my legs pumping madly as I went to join the little family. It was at that point the image began to dissolve and the loss I felt when it disappeared was heart wrenching.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared into the depths of Jacob's curious ones. He gazed at me lovingly, one hand stroking my hair back from my face. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He whispered, a smile playing about his full lips.

I returned his smile, my hand reaching up to trace the curve of his jaw. "I promise that I will tell you when you get back."

Jacob took my hand and kissed my fingers one by one, the heat shining in his eyes making me melt. "I'll hold you to that promise." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, once, twice and then a third time.

"I wish you could stay." The words leave my mouth before I register that I've said them.

Jacob gives me a tender smile, his face full of the love that was all mine and that I was finally beginning to believe that maybe I deserved. "They need me, but after all this is over honey, we'll have all the time in the world."

I want to believe that, I really do. I need to hold onto the image that I saw in my head because it gives me hope and something to strive for. I love Jacob, I've loved him since he was three and I was a skinny five year old, making mud pies in his back yard. This moment here, now, with him was what my life had been leading up to all along. My sad idea of love was washed away under the sea of passion and a happy future that was mine to take as long as I believed I was worthy. Jacob thought I was, so I was going to believe that too.

I open my mouth to say the words aloud. "Jake, I lo..."

He stops me with a kiss, stealing my breath away. "Not now, Bells. Tell me when I get back." His expression is fierce as he puts me back on my feet and reluctantly backs away.

I keep my hand to my lips and nod at him, tears streaming down my face as I murmur my goodbyes. I know that he can hear me. He gives me one last sunny smile before bounding off toward the trees, taking my heart with him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heat**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the first chapter. Here is the second and last part. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

I watched dully as Carlisle quickly bandaged the cut on my hand. It was still weeping blood. I had deliberately cut my hand in order to distract Victoria for a moment, while Edward and Seth finished her and her companion Riley off. My eyes kept travelling to Seth, his behaviour was puzzling me. He was pacing back and forth in his wolf form, pawing at the ground whimpering. I looked toward Edward for an explanation, he could read his mind.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

Edward seemed reluctant to answer me; the atmosphere was tense between us after he witnessed my kiss with Jacob. We hadn't had time to talk after Victoria unexpectedly ambushed us and launched her attack. I stared at him imploringly and watched as he took a fake breath before kneeling down next to me. He put the palm of his hand on my cheek and tipped my head up to look into his golden eyes.

"Bella, someone has been hurt..." He said hesitantly.

My heart felt painful in my chest, just by the tone of his voice and the look on his face told me that the person who was hurt was my Jacob. "Take me to him." I begged.

Edward seemed to flinch, he kept his cold hand on my cheek however and shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't think that is a good idea."

I felt anger swell in my gut as I knocked his hand away from my face. In the whole time we had been together, I had never yelled or gone against Edward's wishes, but I was frantic. Jacob was hurt, how badly I didn't know and I knew that he needed me. "I don't care what you think. If you won't take me, I'll walk there myself." I hissed.

Carlisle decided to intervene at this point, he was always the peacemaker. "If she wants to go, then you should let her. I have bandaged up her wound, she'll be fine."

Edward's face registered his hurt as he glanced at his mentor, then back to me. I hated seeing that expression on his face, but I had other priorities. He held out his hand and I took it gratefully as he helped me to rise. "Thank you." I said simply.

Edward stared at me for a moment before nodding. There was no more left to be said.

* * *

The pack had already taken Jacob back to his house. I approached the little red building cautiously, Seth was by my side. Sam, Paul and Jared were gathered out on the front porch. They exchanged confused looks with each other when they saw me appear.

"What do you want?" Sam asked me bluntly, slight hostility in his eyes. Who could blame him? I was the reason behind everything that had happened that day.

"Back off Sam." Seth surprised me by jumping to my defence. "She just wants to see him."

Paul looked like he was about to issue a retort but Sam put a hand on his chest and stopped him. "It's up to Billy, he's inside." Was all he said before turning his back on me and Seth.

Seth pushed me gently forward when my feet became rooted to the spot. "Go on, Bella." He urged. "Jake will want to see you."

I gave him a grateful smile before forcing my unwilling feet to head into the house. Jacob's injuries had been extensive. A lone nomad had managed to grab him around the middle after Leah had recklessly tried to handle it alone. Jacob had been forced to intervene and ended up badly injured himself. Carlisle had already seen to him, assessing his injuries and providing as much medication as he had available. It had been hard waiting to see Jacob, but now Carlisle had left; I hadn't had the courage to see Edward's father again, I carried enough guilt around with me already.

Inside I found Embry and Quil lounging on the couch, eating some snacks. They both raised their eyebrows when they saw me, but refrained from saying anything. Embry just pointed toward the hallway leading to Jacob's room. I summoned up a smile as a thank you and I continued on my journey. The hall was dark and I could hear my feet as they hit the floorboards; I kept my breathing steady, worried that Billy would refuse me entrance to Jacob's room. The door was ajar, a small flood of light illuminating the hallway. Billy's husky tones reached my ears as he spoke to his son. I knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." A gasp left my mouth as I heard Jacob's beloved voice, it sounded so weak.

I pushed on the door and headed inside. Billy frowned when he saw me, but one look from Jacob made him keep his thoughts to himself. "I'll give you some privacy." He said as he turned his wheelchair around and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

My eyes travelled to Jacob, he was lying on his back, his feet dangling off the end of his too small bed. He had outgrown it months ago after his unexpected growth spurt. The small lamp next to the bed cast an eerie glow and made the perspiration on his body shine on his tan skin, the white bandages criss crossing his middle stood out in stark relief. I let out a little cry as I ran over to him and began peppering little kisses all over his face. My actions seemed to take him by surprise as I heard him breath deeply. "You came."

I pulled back, confused by his words. "Of course I came. I wanted to come in earlier but I was told to wait until Carlisle had tended to you. Poor Seth has had to keep me company, I was desperate to get in here."

A relieved smile broke across his face as he reached up and cupped my face. "I wish they had told me that. I thought you had changed your mind and wasn't coming."

I placed my hand over his and gazed at him meaningfully. "I understand why you doubt me, Jake. I would too, but I'm here and I'm staying."

"I knew in here." He touched his heart briefly, then pointed at his head. "But my mind kept telling me not to believe."

"Always listen to your heart, Jake." I said with a smile. "That's what I've learned."

Jacob laughed at my words and then winced when the movement hurt his ribs. "That sounds so cheesy, honey."

"Cheesy or not, it's the truth." I smiled at him before kissing him on the lips softly. He began to kiss me back but I pulled away. "You need to rest, Jake."

"No I just need you." His words went straight to my heart.

"I love you." I choked out.

Jacob smiled back at me. "I know. I've always known." His dark eyes set my skin on fire as he gazed into mine with so much love. I didn't deserve him or his love, but I was damn sure going try and make sure that I did in the future. "Come here, Bells."

"Jake, there's no room. I promise I won't go far, but you need to sleep." I protested weakly.

"Can't sleep without you. Stay." He gave me the full force of his dark brown eyes and I couldn't resist. I climbed up the end of the bed and lay beside him, resting my hand over his strongly beating heart. He turned his head and grinned at me, his eyes already beginning to close as the strong painkillers began to kick in. "Talk to me, honey." He whispered. "I need to know that this isn't some kind of cruel hallucination."

"Okay." I stroked his chest in soothing circles, the heat from his skin shooting through my body. "I'll tell you about the dream I had when we kissed."

"You had a dream?"

"Yeah, a beautiful one." I smiled at the memory.

"Tell me." Jacob's eyelids began to droop, he was still fighting to stay awake.

"I was standing outside your house." I began. "I was holding a young boy and girl's hands. They were my children, Jake, our children. We were waiting for someone, then in the distance I saw you. The kids were so excited that they ran toward you, through the long grass, and then you leaned down and picked them up into your strong arms." I was lost in the vision, seeing it play out once again in front of my eyes. "Then I ran to you too...and I was so happy, Jake. So happy."

I glanced down at Jacob and laughed softly to myself. He had finally given up the fight and fallen asleep. I lay my head next to his and laced our fingers together. "We've got all the time in the world now." I murmured as I closed my own eyes. "We've got a great future ahead of us, I've seen it."

_**FIN.**_

_**A/N-thanks for reading this short story! :)**_


End file.
